Nobody said it was easy!
by Miyu Rurumi
Summary: asdasd asd asda asdasd asd!


Momoko y Kaoru caminan a sus respectivas casas, como la rutina diaria de siempre primero había que detenerse para que Momoko vaya a comprar sus golosinas, pero la tienda había cerrado porque los dueños tuvieron que mudarse -Quiero ir a por chocolate! *Momoko infla sus mejillas cruzándose de brazos* ––bah, cálmate Momo-chan ya habrá otra tienda de dulces –le dice Kaoru mientras anda en su patineta –Hump! *Se voltea dándole la espalda a Kaoru* –– *cae al suelo* Y ahora que hice…?! –– Mitte, Mitte! Ser Miyako-chan! Jejeje –Momoko ríe alzando su brazo y meneándolo hacia los lados para llamar la atención de su amiga –oh! Hi Momo-san! –Miyako corre hacia ellas riendo –ara, ara, como te fue en tus clases de piano? –le pregunta Momoko –pues como siempre! Al parecer el sábado tendremos que cambiarnos de estudio, nuestro profesor dice que el estudio al que nos trasladaran tendrá cosas mejores que este –Kaoru blufea viendo a su costado –pero que dice? Ese lugar es súper! –anda en su patineta por los alrededores sin alejarse –eso fue lo que le dije, demo dijo que no era su decisión y eso ––comprendo, siempre algo cambiara, como esto! Tendrás mas cosas con las cuales divertirte! –Momoko vuelve a caminar y Miyako se apresura colocándose a su lado –hai! *Sonriendo* lo mejor será conocer a nuevos amigos desu –dobla en dirección opuesta a la de sus amigas –nos vemos chicas! ––adiós Miyako! –dice Kaoru y Momoko mientras caminan hacia atrás despidiéndose –tengo tanta hambre… -le gruñe el estomago y sigue caminando mientras lo frota –un monito y una monita hacen monitos! –dice una niña a su madre al pasar –Miyako les queda viendo como se alejan –pff ni modo que hagan caballos –sigue caminando hasta llegar a su casa con su abuela mojando las plantas –obaa-san! –corre hacia ella y la abraza- hi hi Miyako-chan, como te fue hoy en tus clases? –le pregunta mientras le acaricia el cabello –bien! Traje una autorización para que la firmes, nos cambiaran de lugar, según dice el profesor será mejor que el actual –le aclara Miyako –está bien pequeña, deja la nota sobre la mesa, yo la firmare luego –dice la anciana sonriendo .

Después de comer Miyako se recuesta en su cama mirando la ventana hacia el atardecer –que lindo –se asoma a ella abriéndola –huh? –mira a Sora (Boomer) entrar a su casa vestido con un jersey blanco y pantalones ajustados negro –Soooraaaa-kuuuuuun! –le grita Miyako y este se voltea a verla –ara! Hola Miyako-chan! –Miyako lo saluda con su mano –que tal te fue hoy? ––la rutina de siempre, horrible –Sora se cruza de brazos –es lo normal –Miyako sonríe con sus ojos cerrados y toma las persianas –debo estudiar, nos vemos luego! ––está bien! Nos vemos! –Miyako cierra las persianas de la ventana –Sora-kun… –se sienta en su escritorio tomando su lápiz y cuaderno.

Sora! –una chica de cabello café, ondulado y ojos color ámbar abraza el brazo de Sora aferrándose a él –Nanami… -Sora sonríe y besa la frente de la chica –que haces por aquí? –le pregunta sora deteniendo su paso –Hum! Yo quería estar con mi Sora –Nanami infla sus mejillas viéndolo –de-demo haber clases y - -Sora parpadea sintiendo algo cálido en sus labios –Na…Nanami-chan… -Nanami se aparta del beso y le sonríe a Sora –vamos a hacer cosas prohibidas… ~ -Sora se aparta- a… AH?! ––ser broma, ser broma ––no bromees así! -completamente rojo se voltea ocultando su vergüenza –no te enfades ~ -dice Nanami alegre, pero a lo lejos, podía verse a Miyako viendo fijamente lo que hacen –Sora…Kun… -baja su cabeza y se va caminando pero con la espalda erguida.

Sora-kun… ama a una persona… y no es a mi –apoya su frente en un muro –por que…? Si… si yo lo conozco de mucho antes… –– Aishiteru! –Nanami besa nuevamente a Sora mientras pasan al lado de Miyako, esta se deja de apoyar en el muro al verlos –_eres cruel… Kurosaki Sora… _-Sora se voltea y saluda a Miyako –hola Miyako-chan! –Le dice sonriendo –ho..Hola… -le saluda Miyako y retrocede poco a poco –ara, quien ser ella? –Nanami le sonríe a Miyako, al verla esta desvía su mirada hacia otro lado –ella? Pues ella ser la mejor amiga que he tenido desde siempre –dice Sora riendo mientras soba su cabeza –hai… -se voltea –nee Sora-kun, suerte… -Miyako pronuncia esas palabras y corre levemente en dirección opuesta a la escuela –itai… -pasa el antebrazo por sus ojos y llega a casa dejando el bolso tirado en la sala de estar, y da un portazo a la puerta de su habitación tumbándose sobre la cama –por que…?! …Por qué no me declare antes!? –brotan lagrimas de sus ojos mojando las almohadas de su cama –mi corazón se siente tan pesado –limpia sus ojos y mira a su costado viendo a un pajarito cantando sobre su ventana –… –se sienta apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras lo mira –esto me recordó a algo… -acerca su dedo al pájaro y este da un salto montándose sobre el -...escuche una historia... una leyenda de un pájaro que canta solo una voz en su vida... y lo hace mas dulcemente que cualquier otra criatura sobre la faz de esta tierra –Miyako acaricia la cabecita de la criatura –desde el momento en el que abandona su nido, busca un árbol espinoso y no descansa hasta encontrarlo... y entonces... al ver uno... canta y canta sobre sus crueles ramas con espinas a pesar del daño que le causan... y luego... se empala en la espina más larga y mas afilada de todas... al morir... se envuelve en su agonía cantando, un canto hermoso y cautivador para aquel que lo escuche... pero el pájaro lo hace a costo de su existencia… él ofrece su vida por una canción más, la ultima de todas... su ultima y preciada nota... solo para que el mundo se detenga a escucharla... El pajarito con la espina clavada en el pecho sigue una ley inmutable, algo desconocido le impulsa a empalarse, y muere cantando, cuando penetra la espina, no llega a sentir la muerte... simplemente no le importa el dolor... solo canta y canta hasta que no le queda vida para emitir otra nota, por otro lado... –se acerca a la ventana dejando que el pájaro alze sus alas para ver como se aleja –somos nosotros, los humanos, cuando clavamos una espina en nuestro pecho... sabemos lo que hacemos, lo comprendemos, nos duele pero lo hacemos igual... lo hacemos a pesar de todo... –Miyako baja su mirada apoyando sus manos sobre el soporte de la ventana –… esta leyenda me enseño que lo mejor solo se gana al precio de un gran sufrimiento –ríe un poco y se aparta de la ventana volteándose y se ve al espejo- lo mejor solo se compra con grandes dolores...


End file.
